El mejor regalo
by TIERNA ORFELINA
Summary: Hoy es un día muy especial para Toshiro ya que es su cumpleaños, así que Lorelay junto a Matsumoto le organizaran una fiesta sorpresa. Pero por otro lado Momo le dará un regalo que lo llenara de alegría. ¿Cual sera ese? pues pasen y lo descubrirán. HitsuHina, IchiRuki Y ulquihime.


**Hola mina¡**

**Me disculpo por no actualizar mis fics, pero tengo varios días haciendo este One-Shot, se suponía que tenia que subirlo el día del cumpleaños de Toshiro T-T, pero mi mejor amiga mel me secuestro el fin de semana completo.**

**Asi que este fic es un reglo para las autoras que me inspiraron escribir fics las cuales son:**

***LadyDy, Vic-chan16, DayiFabi, .7, blackmoon9631, Hey-Nana y Allison95 .**

**Para concluir Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite Kubo, ya que el anime fuera mio Karin moriría, Aizen seria bueno, Ulquiorra estaría vivo y Loki estaria hay. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**_El mejor regalo._**

Hoy era un día frio en la Sociedad de Almas, todos llevaban abrigos para cubrirse del horrible frio que hacia, las calles transcurridas, los shinigamis patrullando, este tipo de clima es el favorito para cierto Capitán de la 10ma División, que entrenaba muy gustosamente con su hermana menor, luego de 4 horas sin descanso de entrenamiento ambos albinos se encontraban tirados en la nieve mirando el cielo nublado, el silencio era tranquilo solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ellos dos, asta que cierta peli naranja lo destruyo.

-¡Taicho donde esta¡- grito Matsumoto rompiéndole los tímpanos a Toshiro y a Lorelay.

-¡MATSUMOTO DEJA DE GRITAR QUE NO ESTOY SORDO!- grito Toshiro desde el piso.

- Lo siento Taicho- dijo Matsumoto buscándolo con la mirada, mientras caminaba se encontró con Lorelay a la cual no dudo en saludar- Hola Lokita, sabes a donde esta tu hermano no lo encuentro- dijo Matsumoto cansada.

-Hola Matsumoto y el esta debajo de tus pies- dijo Loki señalando hacia debajo de sus pies.

-Taicho que hace hay abajo- dijo Matsumoto asustada, para luego quitar de encima de el.

-Nada Matsumoto solo te sirvo de alfombra- dijo Toshiro con sarcasmo y lleno de furia.

-Hay taichito lo siento es que no lo vi - dijo Matsumoto para luego esconderse detrás de Loki.

-Con un lo siento no te vas a salvar- Dijo Toshiro con un tic en el ojo derecho.

- Ya hermanito no vale la pena que gastes tu energía con ella, solo quítale el sake y listo- dijo Loki de lo más tranquila.

-Tiene razón ya vamos al escuadrón que tengo trabajo que hacer- dijo Toshiro dando un suspiro.

-¿Taicho por que esta semidesnudo?- pregunto Matsumoto aun escondida detrás de loki.

-Pues la señorita Lorelay me quemo la parte arriba del kimono- dijo Toshiro molesto.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento- dijo Loki inflando los cachetes.

-Ya cállense y vámonos- dijo Toshiro arto.

-Hai- dijeron ambas mujeres.

* * *

**Momo pov **

Caminaba muy tranquila hacia el Escuadro 4, a ver cual fue el resultado de los análisis que me había hecho hace unas semanas, ya que no me había sentido muy bien tenia nauseas, antojos, mareos y fatiga, ya tenia mis sospechas de lo que era pero primero tenia que verificar si es verdad. Muchas cosas han pasado en estos últimos 10 años, después de la Guerra de los Quincy, habían pasado muchas sorpresas. Después de la guerra Toshiro se me declaro dejándome sorprendida quien lo diría y 3 años después me propuso matrimonio y al mes nos casamos, fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, mi regalo de bodas fue al enterarme que mi nuevo esposo tenia una hermana que trabajaba en la División Cero desde ese día ella vino a vivir con nosotros su nombre es Lorelay pero le decimos Loki ya que según Toshiro el nombre de Lorelay era un nombre demasiado serio para ella ya que se comporta como una niña. Me reí al recordando todo las cosa que habíamos pasado estos tres años y otra que olvide mencionar fue que Rukia-san y Ichigo-kun se casaron hace un año y son la pareja mas popular de la Sociedad de almas. Deje de pensar al darme cuenta que ya esta en la entrada de la 4ta División y entre encontrándome con muchas caras conocidas a las cual no dude en saludar.

-Hola Momo-chan- dijo Isane para luego abrazarme.

-Hola Isane como estas- dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Muy bien y que te trae por aquí- dijo Isane con una sonrisa.

-Solo vine a ver a Unohana-taicho- dije buscándola con la mirada.

-Si se encuentra en este momento esta atendiendo a la Señora Kurosaki- dijo Isane con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a Rukia- san?- pregunte.

-Si ella misma- respondió Isane.

-Hola chicas- dijo Rukia acercándose a nosotras.

-Hola- dijimos ambas.

-Momo-chan o debería llamarte Señora Hitsugaya, que te trae por aqui- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa picara.

-Solo vine a ver a Unohana-Taicho- dije dándole una sonrisa.

-A si ella dijo que si te veía que te esta esperando- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

-Gracias y adiós- dije para luego irme.

-Si nos vemos en la fiesta- grito Rukia.

* * *

Cuando entre al consultorio de Unohana-Taicho la vi mirando unos expedientes de otros pacientes, luego dispuse al sentarse al frente ella esperando una respuesta, nos quedamos mirándonos una a la otra durante unos minutos asta que la Capitana rompió el silencio de la sala.

-Hitsugaya-san aquí tengo sus resultados esta lista para saber- dijo Retsu mirándome.

-Si estoy lista Unohana-Taicho- dije muriéndome de los nervios.

-Pues la felicito, Hitsugaya-Taicho va estar muy feliz- dijo Retsu entregándome los resultados.

-Gracias Kami-sama, valió la pena esperar tanto tiempo, Shiro-chan va estar muy feliz cuando le diga- dije brincando de la felicidad.

-Veo que estas muy feliz Momo-chan- dijo Unohana con una Gota estilo anime.

-Lo siento y si estoy muy feliz- dije sonrojada de la vergüenza para luego poner mis manos en mi vientre.

-No se te ofrece alguna otra cosa Momo-chan- dijo Retsu.

-Claro si no fuera mucha molestia me podría hacer un ultrasonido y darme una foto para hoy- dije sonrojada.

-Claro solo sígueme- dijo la Capitana parándose de su escritorio.

-Voy detrás de usted- dije siguiéndola, ya sabia cual era el regalo para Shiro-chan una foto de nuestro Bebe, que se la entregare esta noche en la fiesta sorpresa organiza por Rangiku- san.

* * *

**Toshiro Pov **

Miraba de reojo a mi teniente y a mi hermana, ya que se estaban comportando muy raras hoy, Matsumoto haciendo el papeleo eso es muy raro ya que esa vaga mujer le pesa hasta comer y Loki a estado muy tranquila, quieta y ayudándome en el escuadrón, hablando que esa niña no te ayuda ni aunque le paguen es muy raro, también todos los subordinados me felicitaban, así que olvidándome de todo me dispuse a terminar el papeleo, luego de firmar unos informes desvié la mirada al calendario que había en mi escritorio, me fije en el día era Jueves 20 de Diciembre, pero por Kami-sama que estúpido soy se me olvido que hoy es mu cumpleaños por eso todo el mundo esta tan raro conmigo, así que volví a ver a las dos mujer que me acompañaban verlas susurrándose cosas.

Ya me imagino de que están hablando de la fiesta sorpresa que piensan hacerme para hoy, suspire y me levante de mi escritorio caminado asta ellas dos.

-Pasa algo Taicho- dijo Matsumoto.

-No pasa nada, solo quería decirte que cuando termines con el papeleo que te puedes tomar el día libe- dije para luego suspirar.

-Enserio Taicho- dijo mi teniente no muy convencida.

-Lo digo enserio o prefieres quedarte el día entero firmando papeles- dije para luego mirara a Loki.

-Si ahora mismo termino ni loca me quedare aquí tengo cosas que hacer- dijo Matsumoto para luego ir a su escritorio a trabajar.

-Loki si puedes irte ya me ayudaste mucho- dije dedicándole un sonrisa.

-No te preocupes que tal si vamos por Momo y almorzamos me muero de hambre- dijo mi pequeña hermana sonriendo.

-Si es una buena idea déjame ir por un abrigo, sabes que Momo se le olvida llevar el suyo y luego tendrá mucho frio- dije para coger el abrigo del perchero.

-Loki recuerda lo que te dije y me le dan saludos a Momo-chan- dijo Matsumoto mirando a Loki.

-Si Matsumoto no me lo tienes que decir dos veces y si le daré tus saludos- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Ya vámonos- dije par luego tomar la mano de Loki y salir de la oficina, por que si me quedaba esperando a que esas dos se despedirme me saldrían canas verdes, así que Salí con mi hermana rumbo a nuestra casa.

* * *

**General Pov.**

**En casa de los Hitsugaya:**

-Listo termine- dijo Momo admirando el regalo ya envuelto.

-Momo-chan estas en casa- dijo Loki.

-Si estoy en el estudio- dijo Momo para luego esconder el regalo dentro de un cajón cerrado con llave.

-Oye Momo quieres almorzar con nosotros- dijo Loki entrando la cabeza al estudio.

-Gracias Loki pero ya comí, pero puedo hacerles compañía- dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no tiene sentido salir a comer, Loki comeremos en casa ve y a algo para ti y para mi- dijo Toshiro entrando al estudio.

-Lo que digas pero no hagas cosas indecentes con Momo-chan- dijo Loki con una mirada picara.

-Niña vete a cocinar- dijo Toshiro molesto.

-Si señor- dijo loki para luego irse.

-Y dime como has pasado el día- dijo Momo para luego darle un abrazo y un beso a su esposo.

-Muy bien y tu- dijo Toshiro correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Bien- dijo Momo para luego subir sus brazos al cuello de Toshiro.

-Y como te fue con Unohana- Taicho- dijo Toshiro.

-Bien, dijo que todo estaba muy bien- dijo Momo con una gran sonrisa.

-Te creo que tal si vamos a ver que esta cocinando la niña- dijo Toshiro dándole a su esposa un beso en los labios.

-Si tienes razón sabes que ella no es muy buena en la cocina- dijo Momo dando una pequeña risita.

-Eso es solo actuación esa niña sabe cocinar- dijo Toshiro sonriendo.

-De verdad pues vamos a ver que hizo- dijo Momo.

-Ok –dijo Toshiro para luego tomar la mano de su esposa y dirigirse en la cocina.

* * *

**En la cocina:**

-Debo agradecerle a Kirio por enseñarme a cocinar, mira que bien me quedo la comida- dijo Loki dando saltos de alegría.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Toshiro entrando a la cocina junto con Momo.

-Gracias, pero la de Momo-chan es mejor- dijo Loki para luego sentarse.

-No digas eso la tuya es mejor- dijo Momo imitando a Loki.

-Ya dejemos de discutir y a comer- dijo Toshiro.

-Si- dijeron Loki Y Momo.

Después de una deliciosa comida, Toshiro, Loki y Momo fueron a la sala a ver una película, asta que Loki se recordó que tenia que sacar a su hermano de la Sociedad de Almas, así que se paro y encaro al albino.

-Loki no me dejas ver- dijo Toshiro con el seño fruñido.

-Lo siento pero necesito que vallamos al mundo humano- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Para que- dijo Toshiro molesto.

-Tengo que buscar unos informes a donde Urahara- dijo Loki.

-No podemos ir mañana- dijo Toshiro.

-Estos informes son importantes, tenia que entregarlos hace una semana- dijo Loki.

-Ok vamos que tengo asuntos que atender esta noche- dijo Toshiro mirando a Momo.

-Si como digas vámonos- dijo Loki.

-Te espero afuera- dijo Toshiro para luego salir.

-Ve a casa de Urahara dentro de 20 minutos, todos te esperan allá- susurro Loki.

-Gracias- dijo Momo para luego guiñarle el ojo.

* * *

En lo más recóndito de la tienda de Urahara se encontraba, casi media Sociedad de Almas organizando lo que seria la fiesta del Capitán Hitsugaya. Todo estaba casi listo solo faltaban detalles, asta que Momo llego en el tiempo acordado, saludando a todo y buscando a Rangiku, asta que la encontró abofeteando a Kira por no poner bien unas serpentinas.

-Rangiku-san, por que golpeas a kira-kun- dijo Momo viendo como su amiga golpeaba Kira.

-Es que esta imbécil no sabe ni decorar una esquina- dijo Matsumoto para luego tirarlo.

-Matsumoto-san, sabes que el hace lo que puede- dijo Hisagi con una caja en sus manos.

-Hola Hisagi-san- dijo Momo.

-Hola Momo- chan como estas- dijo Hisagi con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, por si acaso as visto a Rukia-san- dijo Momo.

-Si ella esta en la cocina con Ichigo, Nanao, Isane, Renji y Tatsuki decorando el pastel- dijo Hisagi.

-Gracias´- dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

-Las dejo aun no e terminado con el sonido- dijo Hisagi para luego irse.

-Y dime Rangiku- san para que me necitas- dijo Momo.

-A si ayúdame a repartir los vestuarios, para que no te confundas cada uno tiene su nombre- dijo Matsumoto dándole una caja a Momo.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces- dijo Momo confundida.

-Si pero de trajes polares y de invierno - dijo Matsumoto arreglando el desastre que había hecho Kira.

-Ok nos vemos al rato- dijo Momo para luego irse.

30 minutos después todo estaba listo la música, el pastel, las bebidas, las mesas y todo el mundo disfrazado.

-Muy cuanto falta para que llegue el cumpleañero- Dijo riendo Kisuke disfrazado de Santa Claus.

-No mucho, llame a Loki y ya vienen de camino- dijo Matsumoto que vestía un disfraz de hada de invierno de color rojo.

-Rangiku, quien fue que eligió estos disfraces se ven muy bien- dijo Yoruichi disfrazada de osa polar Sexy.

-La hermana de Toshiro- dijo Rangiku.

-Entiendo y de que están disfrazados los demás- Pregunto Soi Fong que tenia puesto un enorme traje de oso polar, con un collar con un una estrella en el cuello.

-Bueno empecemos por las chicas: Rukia, Origime, Isane, Nanao, Tatsuki, Kiyone, , Hiyori, Nemu, Lisa, Mashiro, Yachiru, Ururu y las hermanas de Ichigo están vestidas de hadas de invierno igual que yo solo de diferentes colores y todos los chico menos Kisuke, Ukitake, Kyokaku y Kempachi están vestidos de duendes de Alaska, según Loki- dijo Matsumoto.

-Hablando de esa niña donde esta- dijo Juishiro vestido de un cono Gigante de Helado.

-Si donde esta la niña que siempre me regala Sake- dijo Kyoraku disfrazado de una Botella de Sake congelada.

-Ella y su hermano están de camino- dijo Matsumoto.

-Mas le vale que llegue ya que tendremos un gran pelea para ver si el niño prodigio esta en forma- dijo Kempachi disfrazado de un muñeco de nieve.

-No se preocupen que casi están aquí- dijo Momo entrando con un disfraz de diosa griega con escote en v que llegaba asta por enzima de las rodillas de color blanco con copos de nieve de color azul claro, en sus pies lleva unas zapatillas doradas amaradas asta las rodillas, unos aretes y una coro en forma de copos de nieve y su cabello estaba rizado y sujetado por la corana.

-Momo-chan te ves muy bien- dijo Retsu disfrazada de la reina del agua.( XD no se me ocurrió otro de disfraz que no fuera de la reina del agua de Mermaid Melody).

-Muchas gracias todos ustedes se ven muy bien- dijo Momo dedicándole un sonrisa.

-¡Ran-chan ya llegaron!- Grito Yachiru que estaba disfraza de Hada de invierno de color rosa.

-Muy bien todos a sus lugares- Grito Matsumoto para que todo el mundo se escondiera.

* * *

-Dijiste que iríamos a donde Urahara a buscar unos informes, no que me llevarías de compras- dijo Toshiro enojado.

-Lo siento es que tenia que compara algunas cosas- dijo Loki.

-Por que rayos estoy vestido así- dijo Toshiro, que tenia puesto un cuelo de tortuga sin mangas, unos Jeans y unos zapatos blancos.

-Solo te la quería ver puesta y no te ves nada mal- dijo Loki guiñándole el ojo.

-Tu también te vez bonita- dijo Toshiro.

-Gracias- dijo Loki que tenía puesto un vestido pomposo de mangas largas hasta las rodillas de color blanco y unas botas altas asta el tobillo del color del vestido, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta con una Diadema de copos de nieve y uno aretes con forma de dragón azul claro.

-Tranquilo ya llegamos- dijo Loki tocando la puerta.

-Ya llegaron los estamos esperando- Dijo Tessai disfrazado de duende.

- La mentamos la tardanza tuvimos unos inconvenientes- dijo Loki disculpándose.

-No hay problema Kisuke los espera en el salón- dijo Tessai para luego desparecer.

-Que esperamos vamos a ver a Kisuke- dijo Loki caminando hacia la sorpresa de Toshiro.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Toshiro siguiendo a Loki.

-Muy bien llegamos ahora abre la puerta- dijo Loki.

-Muy bien- dijo Toshiro no muy con vencido, al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que la habitación esta oscura asta que las luces se encendieron dándole una sorpresa.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos los presentes.

-No pude ser otra vez- dijo Toshiro fingiendo enojo.

-Shiro-chan no estas feliz por la sorpresa- dijo Momo saliendo del tumulto de personas.

-Si lo estoy pero sabes que no me gustan las fiestas sorpresas, whao pero que linda te vez me imagino que tu organizaste todo estos- dijo Toshiro dedicándole una sonrisa a su esposa.

-Gracias y no todo fue idea de Loki- dijo Momo para luego mirar a Loki.

-Olvidémonos de quien organizo todo y vamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Toshiro- dijo Loki para jalar a Momo y su hermano hacia una mesa.

Luego de ser literalmente arrastrados por Loki, Toshiro observaba la decoración tipo invierno que su hermana organizo, la nieve falsa, los peluches de osos polares, los copos en las paredes, los dragones y la escultura de hielo en el centro del salón que tenia la misma forma Shikai de Hyorimaru, todo era perfecto y un enorme pastel que decía _Feliz Cumpleaños Toshiro_.

-Me dan su atención por favor- dijo Loki desde la tarima con un micrófono en la mano.-Necsito que Ichigo, Renji y Hisagi suban aquí arriba, me gustaría dedicarle esta canción a mi querido hermano hoy en su día- dijo Loki para luego mirar a los chicos.

-Bajo listo- dijo Renji.

-Guitarra lista- dijo Ichigo.

-Batería lista- dijo Hisagi.

-El nombre de esta canción es ESSA NOITE SOMOS UM SÓ- dijo Loki para tomar el micrófono.

Ichigo: 1,2,3 vai!

Loki:

Agora eu sei qual o meu caminho,  
As escolhas que eu mesmo fiz,  
Aprendi com meus erros pra chegar aqui...

Vi que o medo não vence os sonhos,  
E por nada vou desistir,  
Tenho fé no som, tenho fé em mim,  
Eu tenho fé em mim...

Nada vai segurar,  
Quem sabe aonde quer chegar,  
Aonde quer chegar...

Eu vou quebrar o silêncio,  
Sim eu vou, mostrar a minha voz,  
Você pode me entender,  
Somos iguais, essa noite somos um só.

Eu vou quebrar o silêncio,  
Sim eu vou, mostrar a minha voz,  
Você pode me entender,  
Somos iguais, essa noite somos um só.

Nunca tive nada a perder,  
A não ser a alegria no meu coração,  
Vou cantar sim, podem apostar em mim,  
Então...

Nada vai segurar,  
Quem sabe aonde quer chegar,  
Aonde quer chegar...

Eu vou quebrar o silêncio,  
Sim eu vou, mostrar a minha voz,  
Você pode me entender,  
Somos iguais, essa noite somos um só.

Eu vou quebrar o silêncio,  
Sim eu vou, mostrar a minha voz,  
Você pode me entender,  
Somos iguais, essa noite somos um só.

Eu tenho tantas coisas pra dizer,  
Coisas que importam pra mim e pra você,  
Andei em círculos, tentei escapar,  
Mas tudo voltava ao mesmo lugar...

Eu vou quebrar o silêncio,  
Sim eu vou, mostrar a minha voz,  
Você pode me entender,  
Somos iguais, essa noite somos um só.

-Tanjoubi Omedetou_**-**_ dijo Loki con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Loki- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa.

-Creo que es hora de que el cumpleañero abra los regalos- dijo Loki desde la tarima.

-Los abriré si tu me ayudas- dijo Toshiro.

-Con gusto- dijo Loki bajando de un salto.

Luego de que Loki y los muchachos bajaran de la tarima, Loki se sentó junto con Toshiro y Momo en la mesa de regalos.

-Muy el primero es el mío- dijo Kisuke dándole una caja negra con un listón verde.

-Gracias Kisuke, Loki guárdalo en la bolsa que esta a tu lado- dijo Toshiro pasándole el paquete a Loki.

-Hai- dijo Loki tirando el regalo a la bolsa.

-Oye por que no lo abres- dijo Kisuke haciendo berrinches.

-Por tus regalos son muy especiales y me gusta verlos en privado- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa fingida.

-Ven soy especial para el- dijo Kisuke para luego irse saltando.

-Bueno pequeñín esto es para ti- dijo Yoruichi entregándole una bolsa de color verde con lunares.

-Gracias- dijo Toshiro encontrando adentro una caja de Judías verdes fermentadas y te verde.

-Oh judías verdes- dijo Loki con los ojos brillando, para luego arrancarle el paquete de las manos.

-No hay de que pequeñín, ahora el de Soi Fong- dijo Yoruichi para luego ponerle al frente al mencionada.

-Felicidades y aquí tienes- dijo Soi Fong entregándole una caja pequeña de color azul con un listón negro.

-Gracias es muy hermoso- dijo Toshiro admirando el collar con el emblema de su escuadrón.

-No hay de que- dijo Soi Fong para luego irse.

-Muy bien vamos Ururu y yo, toma tu regalo- dijo Ginta dándole un paquete de color rojo y morado.

-Gracias- dijo Toshiro para encontrar adentro un traje de color blanco.

-Hitsugaya- Taicho, este es el regalo mío y de mi hermana, es lo que le había prometido el año pasado- dijo Isane.

-Gracias lo estuve esperando- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa.

-Conseguir este regalo fue muy deficil- dijo Kiyone.

-No gracias a ustedes- dijo Toshiro.

-Es mi turno- dijo Rukia saliendo de la nada, entregándole una enorme caja de color rosa y verde.

-Gracias Kuchiki- dijo Toshiro encontrando adentro un enorme muñeco de Chappy.

-No hay de que, Ichigo ven- dijo Rukia llamando a su esposo.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Ichigo dándole una caja de color naranja.

-Gracias Kurosaki – dijo Toshiro mirando la chaqueta de color negro con una H bordada.

-Este es el regalo mío y de Tatsuki- dijo Renji empujando a Ichigo y dándole un paquete de color rijo.

-Gracias Abarai y Tatsuki- dijo Toshiro sacando unos lentes de color negro y turquesa.

- No hay de que Toshiro- kun, fue muy difícil conseguirlo pero lo encontramos- dijo Tatsuki sonriendo.

-Shiro-chan aquí esta tu regalo- dijo Jushiro dándole una bota llena de dulces.

-Gracias- dijo Toshiro dándole la bota a Loki.

-Mira este es mío y de Nanao-chan- dijo Kyoraku dándole una botella de Sake.

-Gracias por su regalo creo que lo tomare- dijo Toshiro no muy convencido.

-Taicho esta loco , Hitugaya –Taicho lo siento pero este es mi regalo- dijo Nanao dándole un paquete de color gris.

-Gracias Ise necesita uno de estos libros- dijo Toshiro viendo el libro sobre la paciencia.

-No hay de que- dijo Nanao para luego irse.

-Muy hombrecito esto es mío de Hiyori, Mashiro y Kensei, espero que lo aprecis nos costo mucho- dijo Hirako dándole un cajita pequeña de color negro.

-Gracias y no debiste molestarte, ahora adonde esta la moto- dijo Toshiro.

-Esta en tu casa ordene que la llevaran haya- dijo Kensei.

-Hitsu-kun mira mi regalo aquí- dijo Yachiru dándole un paquete de caramelos.

-Gracias teniente ahora te los puedes comer- dijo Toshiro.

-Gracias- dijo Yachiru para luego irse.

-Taicho querido este el mejor regalo que va recibir- dijo Matsumoto.

-Espero que no se algo horrible como la ultima vez- dijo Toshiro con el seño fruñido.

-No Taicho, le mande hacer una chaqueta con el emblema de la división atrás en la espalda- dijo Matsumoto sacando la chaqueta de la caja.

-Whao creí que me regalarías una revista Blay Boy como el año pasado, te doy las gracias es un detalle muy bonito- dijo Toshiro enojado.

-Gracias Taichito- dijo Matsumoto en llanto.

-Ahora es mi turno Toshiro- dijo Karin saliendo de nada.

-Veamos que tienes para mi Kurosaki- dijo Toshiro dando un suspiro.

-Este es mi regalo- dijo Karin dándole un empaque redondo de color azul.

-Gracias es muy lindo- dijo Toshiro viendo el balón que tenia en la mano.

-Gaste todos mis ahorros en es balón así que podremos jugar cuando quieras- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Ok, toma Loki a bolsa- dijo Toshiro dándole el balón a Loki.

-Hai- dijo Loki guardando el paquete.

Luego de una larga lista de regalos de todos los presentes en su fiesta, llego el momento que el esperaba el regalo de su hermana y su esposa espero toda la noche pare ello, así que dejo que Loki le entregara antes que Momo.

-Muy hermano este es mi regalo, ven aquí Silver- dijo Loki y de repente apareció un pastor alemán con pelaje de color blanco y azul.

-Un perro Loki, como sabias que quería uno- Dijo Toshiro acariciando al perro.

-Eso no es un perro- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Y que es lo que yo veo es un perro- dijo Toshiro jugando con el canino.

-Eso mi querido hermano es un Dragón de Hielo, muy difícil de conseguir, lo ves así por que esta sellado- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Gracias es el mejor regalo que me an dando en toda la noche- dijo Toshiro. Dándole un abrazo a Loki.

-Pero el de Momo te va gustar mas- dijo Loki con una gran sonrisa.

-De verdad, Momo ya me puedes dar mi regalo- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa.

-Bueno aquí esta- dijo Momo entregándole un regalo de color blanco con un moño turquesa.

- Momo esto es un álbum con una foto en blanco y negro que no entiendo mucho, espera un momento tu no me digas que- dijo Toshiro asombrando con una gran sonrisa.

-Si Toshiro – dijo Momo poniendo las manos en su vientre.

-Oh Kami- sama retiro lo dicho este es el mejor regalo de todos y de cuanto estas- dijo Toshiro feliz juntando sus manos con las de ella.

-Tengo 2 meses- dijo Momo feliz.

- Espera le dijiste a Loki antes que a mi- dijo Toshiro enojado.

-No le he dicho nada- dijo Momo.

-No es necesario ya que puedo sentir las almas desde kilómetros, incluso asta la mas diminuta, por eso me di cuenta desde antes que tu y Unohana –Taicho se enteraran- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-Y por que rayos no me dijiste- dijo Toshiro moviendo a Loki de un lado a otro.

-Por que ella te lo diría de regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Loki zafándose de el.

-Ok ese fue el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo Toshiro para cargar y besar a Momo.

-Shiro-chan bájame- dijo Momo.

-No- dijo Toshiro dándolo vueltas.

-Oigan que esta pasado aquí- dijo Ichigo, viendo a Toshiro reír y girando con Momo en brazos y Loki tirando brincos como loca.

-Muy fácil Kurosaki voy a ser padre, voy a tener un hijo- dijo Toshiro bajando a Momo.

-Te felicito hermano- dijo Ichigo para abrazarce con Toshiro.

-Gracias ahora empieza a pagar dijiste que no tendría hijo antes que tu ahora paga- dijo Toshiro deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Por favor olvídate de eso, es que no tengo dinero- dijo Ichigo.

-Pues a mi no me importa paga, una apuesta es una apuesta- dijo Toshiro con el seño fruñido.

-Pues lo siento mucho Hitugaya – Taicho el que gano la apuesta fue Ichigo- dijo Rukia saliendo de la nada.

-Por que lo dices Kuchiki- dijo Toshiro.

-Por que -dijo Loki.

-Por que yo tengo 4 meses de embarazo y es de gemelos, así que el que debe pagar es usted- dijo Rukia muy feliz.

-Ge…ge..me..los- tartamudeo Ichigo para luego desmallarse.

-Kurosaki-kun, hay dios párate- dijo Orihime caminado hacia el.

-¡ICHIGO DEBRIAS ESTAR FELIZ Y NO DESMAYARTE ESTUPIDO- dijo Rukia molesta.

-Rukia-chan no debes enfadarte no le hace bien al bebe- dijo Momo tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Tienes razón y felicidades por que no me habías dicho así le hubiéramos dado la noticia juntas- dijo Rukia feliz.

-Momo-chan felicidades- dijo Orihime para luego abrazarla.

-Gracias Hime-chan- dijo Momo devolviendo el abrazo.

-Oh por dios me estoy poniendo viejo ya voy a tener un nieto- dijo Jushiro con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

-No llores Oto-san que te vas a derretir y aras un desastre- dijo Loki dándole palmaditas en la espalada.

-Tienes razón Retsu cariño prepara tus cosas nos vamos de comprar las cosas de mi nieta- dijo Jushiro animado.

-Hai cariño- dijo Retsu con sonriendo.

-Lo siento Ukutake-san pero va ser niño- dijo Momo.

-Claro que no va ser niña- contra ataco Toshiro.

-Claro que no Shiro-chan, como su madre se que será- dijo Momo confiada.

-Y yo lo hice asi que se yo digo que es niña- dijo Toshiro.

-Celosa Karin- dijo Loki junto a ella.

-No por que- dijo Karin.

-Como que no a ti te gusta mi hermano- dijo Loki asombrada.

-Me gustaba y además ya tengo novio- dijo Karin con una gran sonrisa.

-Enserio quien es el afortunado- dijo Loki.

-Su nombre es Natsu Dragneel- dijo Karin con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¡QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE-grito Loki llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Que pasa- dijo Karin.

-Eres novia de mi ex -dijo Loki molesta.

-Que el era tu ex-novio- dijo Karin sorprendida.

-No el de mi hermano- dijo Loki con sarcasmo.

-Estas celosa porque el te dejo por mi- dijo Karin.

-Mira el termino conmigo por que no quise acostarme con el, ya me imagino que no eres virgen- dijo Loki con una sonrisa.

-No lo soy no me arrepiento de lo que hice- dijo Karin segura.

-Pues te felicito y que seas muy feliz con el- dijo Loki para luego abrazarla.

-Lorelay estas bien- dijo Toshiro.

-Si estoy bien Inoue, te tengo un regalo- dijo Loki separándose de karin.

-Enserio- dijo Orihime sorprendida.

-Si me llevo mucho tiempo trabajando en el, asi que por favor sal- dijo Loki para luego mirar la puerta.

-Ulquiorra- kun- dijo Orihime asombrada.

-Si el mismo- dijo Loki acercándose a el.

-Pero como yo lo mate- dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-Miren hace 3 años alcance mi Bankai y descubrí que tengo la habilidad de revivir almas asi que lo intente con el, ya que lo había visto en la memoria de Orihime hace mucho tiempo- dijo Loki mirando a ulquiorra disfrazado de venado.

-Aun te agradezco lo que as hecho por mi lore-san- dijo Ulquiorra para luego mirar a Orihime.

-No hay me agradezcas, que esperas ve con ella- dijo Loki empujándolo hacia Orihime.

-Mujer a pasado tiempo mírate ni te reconozco- dijo Ulquiorra poniendo se mano en la mejilla de ella.

-Si tienes mucha razón- dijo Orihime para luego besarlo.

-Creo que aquí habrá boda- dijo Matsumoto saliendo de la nada.

-No creas que me olvide de ti cuando me recupere me encargare de traerlo a el- dijo Loki sonriendo ala pareja que se estaba besando.

-Lo esperare con ansias- dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa.

-Lorelay-san te lo agradezco, no como pagarte- dijo Orihime feliz abrazada por Ulquiorra.

-Con lo único que quiero que me pagues es siendo feliz con el y darme muchos sobrinos- dijo Loki con una mirada picara.

-Ok- dijo Ulquiorra.

-Oi ulquiorra, mas te vale que cuides de Inoue- dijo Ichigo.

-No me lo tienes que decir dos veces- dijo Ulquiorra para luego irse con su amada abrazada.

-Ichigo ya estas mejor- dijo Rukia media preocupada.

-Si y gracias por estos bebes son unas gran alegría para mi espera que le diga a mi padre se va a sentir muy feliz- dijo Icho para luego besar a su esposa.

-Si tienes razón- dijo Rukia.

-Sabes te vez muy bien con ese disfraz- dijo Ichigo seductoramente.

-Que tal si nos vamos y me lo quitas- dijo Rukia siguiendo el juego de su esposo.

-Solo dame un momento Yuzu y Karin vámonos a casa que Rukia se siente mal- dijo Ichigo.

-Hai- dijeron ambas gemelas para seguir a su hermano.

-Toshiro adiós- grito Ichigo.

-Adiós Kurosaki- dijo Toshiro.

* * *

Luego de que los Kurosakis se fueran la fiesta transcurrió de lo mas divertida, asta que Toshiro se dio cuenta que Loki se había quedado dormida la cargo y junto a Momo se fueron a su casa.

-Sabes Loki se ve muy linda dormida- dijo Momo quitándole el flequillo de cara.

-Si tienes razón, Momo por favor abre la puerta- dijo Toshiro.

-Claro- dijo Momo abriendo la puerta.

-Llevare a Loki as u habitación y de camino me daré un año- dijo Toshiro en su habitación.

-No te tardes tu aun falta otro regalo- dijo Momo desde abajo.

-Ok- dijo Toshiro desapareciendo en el pasillo de las escaleras.

En la habitación de Toshior y Momo.

-Muy bien cual de estos me pondré- dijo Momo mirando su armario.

-El que tienes te queda bien- dijo Toshiro saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura.

-Enserio solo tengo puesto el vestido- dijo Momo desde la cama.

-Pues yo te lo quito- dijo Toshiro acercándose a la cama, para luego subir a gatas sobre ella.

-Pues que esperas- dijo Momo para luego besarlo en los labios.

Esa fue la mejor día de cumpleaños que Toshiro pudo haber deseado, ya que uno de sus sueños se cumplió realidad tener una familia feliz y ahora con uno miembro en camino estaba mas feliz que nunca.

-Momo te amo- dijo Toshiro entre besos.

-Y yo a ti Shiro-chan- dijo Momo en el mismo estado que el.

* * *

**En la habitación de Loki:**

-Sabes me gusta mucho de compañía- dijo Loki.

-De vedad eso me agrada, sabe ya quiero ver a Ran-chan- dijo Gin haciendo pucheros.

-Gin vete a sorprender a Rangiku- dijo Loki.

-Ok me acompañas- dijo Gin poniendo un pie en la ventana.

-Lo siento si salgo me castigan- dijo Loki acercándose a la ventana.

-Tu te lo pierdes Sayonara- dijo Gin para luego irse.

-Si adiós, bueno creo que ya cumplí con mi trabajo- dijo Loki cerrando y prepararse para dormir.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**Hola Mina estoy de nuevo aquí, les prometo que actualizare pronto, asi que nos vemos luego...  
**_

_**Sayonara y no se olviden de mis Reviews tacaños ahora si ...**_

**_ADIÓS_**_**¡**_


End file.
